


That's Just What The Boss Does

by EmoBean



Series: Caught Between A Bad Guy And No Good [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Gerard Way, Choking, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Frank Iero, death and more death, so much kinky sex, so much sex like omg, super kinky mafia sex, this is just mafia sin with death, you're in for a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoBean/pseuds/EmoBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a curvaceous sex-deprived citizen with an abusive boyfriend. Frank is a kinky Mafia boss who needs a partner. Sounds like they're destined for one another.</p><p>But when Bert finds out that his boyfriend was taken by the mafia, he begins to get agitated. Gerard's always known that he shouldn't be around when Bert is agitated.</p><p>Something starts brewing between Pete and Mikey; a relationship. But certainly not a healthy one.</p><p>Fists will fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Successful Snag

He knew as soon as he saw him, he had to have him.

It was one of those days where he decided to stroll through the city, men in black coats flanking him either side. The children waved at him, the woman flaunted themselves and the men tipped their hats.

The mafia had total control of this city. The government let them; they had a common enemy, so it was best to let them deal with it rather than intervene. The police just walked past them as if they were ordinary citizens.

Mr. Iero hadn’t ever been stood up against. No one disrespected him, and everyone definitely knew who he was. They knew he was powerful, he was rich, he was strong, and he was generous, much better than the ruthless Bob ‘Bruiser’ Bryar. He hated that name, he hated what he stood for even more. He was glad he deported the man before he could damage his streets even more.

They were heading to the mall. Mr. Iero loved to enforce his power simply by presence, and he did love to spend money on things he didn’t need or wouldn’t use.

The only problem was that he didn’t have someone in his life. Women were pliant, and the only gay men in the area were gold diggers or hookers. He wanted to break someone, mould them to his whim and spoil them.

It wasn’t until he came across the dark-haired boy that he found someone worth fighting for, but they met in the most inconvenient way.

***

“Mikey!” Gerard yelled over the racks. He fiddled with the hem of his black tank top as he waited for his brother to walk around the shelves.

“What!” He heard in the distance.

“Come here! I found a really awesome skirt that Bert is going to love!” He enthused the word ‘loved’, knowing that Bert would definitely enjoy it, and maybe stop hitting him. 

Yeah, okay, his boyfriend was rough around the edges, but he loved him, and he wouldn’t find anyone better in the dumpster that was New Jersey. He had fingerprint bruises on his left wrist and a scar on the back of his shoulder from when his lover put out a cigarette on his shoulder, but Gerard provoked that. He was ‘always annoying’ and ‘needed to shut his cock-hole’. 

Mikey appeared around the corner, stopping and sighing in disgust as he saw how short it was. His brother’s partner was going to get a kick out of it, and he disagreed strongly.

“No, Gerard, you can’t buy that,” Gerard pouted, looking down sadly before he darted around the shelf, running to the cash register and tossing it on the counter.

“Just that thanks,” He urgently rushed out, moving the employee along and tossing the skirt in his Victoria’s Secret shopping bag as a panting Mikey scowled beside him.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Mikey seethed as they walked out, Gerard making a gleeful noise and turning around, walking backwards in front of his brother.

“Gee, watch out!” Too late, he bumped into someone, falling backwards onto his round bottom with a slightly-audible slap.

“Ow, watch it!” Gerard yelled at the unknown stranger, getting up onto his feet and rubbing his sore behind that was clad in some very short denim shorts.

“Sorry, my bad,” a deep voice sounded from above him. “Maybe if you didn’t get in the way I wouldn’t have knocked you over.”

Gerard decided to name the guy ‘Mr. Creep’ after the stranger’s eyes swept down his body, lingering at his curvaceous hips. 

“My eyes are up here, you fucktard! People walking into you isn’t an excuse to knock them over,” Gerard ranted, Mikey cringing as he realised his brother didn’t know who the man was. He grasped at his shoulder, pulling him urgently backwards. Gerard palmed him off.

“Sorry princess, just checking out the goods,” Gerard shrieked, stomping his foot like a brat and raising his hand, slapping the man straight across his cheek.

The stranger chuckled under his breath, raising a hand to stop the approaching men in suits. 

“Hmm, you’re going to be a challenge,” he rubbed his cheek. “I like challenges.”

“Mr, Iero, we can terminate him if you want.”

Gerard’s eyes went like saucers. “M-Mr. Ier-ro, you’re Mr. Iero?!” His blood ran cold.

“In the flesh, ‘Gee’.” He signalled his men, the six of them surrounding the two figures and pushing them towards the exit, leaving the man behind. He smirked, this boy was going to be fun, all he had to do was break him in like a new pair of shoes.

He could feel the stares of multiple onlookers. “Get back to what you were doing!” He said calmly, waving his hand, and just like that the citizens went back to their shopping.

***

“Unhand me, you fools! My boyfriend won’t stand for this!” Mikey had already bowed his head, accepting his death as Gerard continued to fight and protest, struggling against the strong grips that held him in place.

“Do as he says,” Mr. Creep said behind him. Gerard’s skin crawled at the sound of his voice, the men letting go of him. He looked flustered, many of the men looking down at his round ass with satisfaction.

“I hate you!” The boy yelled at him, going to hit him again. This time, the man caught his hand, pulling him closer by the wrist. Their bodies collided, Gerard’s cheeks heating up as Frank leaned into his ear.

“Boyfriend, huh?” His breath tickled the feminine boy’s ear, a shiver running through his entirety. “No problem, we can deal with him. Especially since he gave you these.”

Frank’s fingertips traced along the fading purple marks on his wrist.

“Let’s bring you back to mine, huh?”

***

“You won’t be getting your brother back, cupcake,” Mikey scowled quietly to himself as the shorter guy gazed at him from across the room.

“Fuck off, creep,” Mikey spat, crossing his legs on top of the cushioned sofa he was sitting on and shrinking in on himself.

“Actually, I prefer to be called Mr. Wentz, but you’re pretty hot, so you can call me Pete, just not Peter.”

“Okay Peter, I’m not gay,” The man stalked towards him, jabbing a finger in his chest.

“Pete! And you so are. Every inch of your skin screams that you’re a total bottom, just like your brother.”

“Peter, leave me and my brother alone! I have had girlfriends; I don’t want a dick up my ass!” The man chuckled under his breath, leaning over and pushing the lanky boy against the back of the couch.

“It’s Pete, and if you’re not careful, you’ll end up with my dick in your ass, virgin boy.”

Mikey scoffed. “I’m not a virgin, I’ve done a girl before.”

Pete laughed. “Please, I read your file Mikey. You were home-schooled. There’s no way that you’re not a virgin.”

The lanky boy blushed heavily, turning his head to the side and gasping as a pair of lips attached themselves to the skin there. He pushed against the figure pinning him down but he couldn’t move Pete. His eyes screwed shut as the sucking intensified, surely leaving a mark behind.

Pete stopped sucking, withdrawing with a string of spit stuck to his lips and the new hickey. He pulled away, whipping his mouth before leaving the room. 

“What the hell,” Mikey breathed out, gritting his teeth as he brushed his fingers against the wound.

The man had marked him.


	2. Finger Fuck On A Pool Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots with Billie Joe, fucks with Mr. Iero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE USUAL STANDARD OF SMUT
> 
> i just rushed it cuz i wanted to get another chapter out because YOU GUYS RESPONDED SO WELL THANKS
> 
> comment and kudos if you can (yes, guests can kudos)

Gerard stumbled through the marble corridors, shopping bags still in hand as he was led to his room. The curly haired man pushed him inside, telling him he had an hour to get ready.

“Oh, and by the way, try not to talk about anyone other than him. That will make him either kill you or send you home,” Gerard smirked internally, nodding at Ray’s words of wisdom as he shut the door behind him.

His eyes fell upon a silky white dress with a flowing skirt. It was long, reaching to just below his knees. Overall, it was so not his style. He decided against wearing the dress. 

He still had his shopping bags, so that’s what he was wearing; his black miniskirt, his black panties and the crop top/leather jacket combo. It was sure to drive Frank crazy, especially with all the flirting he was going to do.

Getting changed, he lined his eyes with some eyeliner, stepping out into a thankfully empty hallway. He made his way to a common room he saw on his way to the bedroom, stepping through the archway and into a bustling room.

The room went silent. People stopped playing pool, the music turned off, and everyone turned to look at the new arrival.

He blushed. Soon enough, most of the gang had stopped staring at him, going back to what they were doing. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Want a drink?” A rather attractive dark-haired man asked him. Gerard nodded in response, following him over to a small bar with an actual bartender serving people.

“Oi! Over here, get us two shots of something fucking insane!” Gerard felt intimidated by the guy, standing completely still and frigid next to him.

The guy handed one shot to him, finishing the other one in a single go. Gerard followed suit, his throat burning from the strong liquor.

“Billie Joe,” the guy stuck his hand out, shaking Gerard’s hesitant one enthusiastically.

“Gerard, but you can call me Gee.”

Billie Joe nodded, dragging Gerard away from the bar and towards the pool table. “Ever played pool before, Gee?” Gerard shook his head. “I’ll show you.”

He led him to one of the tables without people playing, handing a que to the beautiful boy and standing behind him. “Lean over,” Gerard did as he said, purposefully giving the man an eye full of his round ass that was squeezed so tightly into his black mini skirt.

The guy followed his lead, leaning against him and pressing against his side as he directed Gerard’s fingers to the right spots, pulling back before pushing him forward, jolting his crotch into his behind as the tip of the que hit the ball, sending it flying and clinking against the others. The colourful spheres darted in all different directions, one sinking in a hole. 

“Good job, babe,” Billie Joe whispered in his ear, his body still pressed firmly into Gerard’s. Neither noticed that the music stopped, or that everyone had filed out of the room, both caught in their own flirtatious world.

Gerard tested the waters, pushing back a little and gasping as he felt a sizeable erection pressed against his behind.

The man chuckled. “I knew you were a bottom,” He smirked, grinding teasingly into Gerard’s soft flesh. A girly and high pitched moan came from the boy in front of him, his body responding to every touch.

Gerard’s head was screaming no, he had a boyfriend, but his body was repeating yes over and over. He had a boyfriend! He couldn’t just grind on this stranger he just met. Yet he was, and boy was he enjoying it.

“I suggest you two stop that.”

***

Frank was on his way to pick up Gerard from his room, deciding on stopping by the common room first. He didn’t go in, just observed from the outside as his men milled around, enjoying the facilities.

His eyes narrowed as they fell upon his Gee. He wasn’t wearing the dress he bought him, instead he was wearing a short whore skirt and a revealing top, and on top of that, he was grinding against Armstrong!

The men quieted as they saw him standing in the doorway, filing out dutifully. The two were still touching and grinding against one another, oblivious to the fact that the man who owned Gerard was standing right behind him.

Once Gerard moaned, he lost it. “I suggest you two stop that,” Armstrong parted straight away, leaving a horny and flustered Gerard leaning against the table.

“Go,” Frank ordered, his third in command scuttling away from the powerful man. Gerard tried to follow him.

“Ah ah, not so fast princess,” Gerard gulped at the menacing tone, moving backwards until he backed up against the pool table again. Frank closed the gap between them, bodies almost touching after three quick strides.

His victim was so close, close enough that he could smell his perfume. It was something girly and innocent, flowery, and it turned him on beyond belief.

“What were you going to do to him?”

Gerard boldly made and held eye contact. “I was going to fuck him.”

Frank struggled to keep an icy demeanour, wanting nothing more than to take the boy to his bedroom and fuck him hard into the mattress. He had told Ray to tell Gerard that he’d send him home if he talked about someone other than him. He lied, he just wanted to see how far this would go. He simply raised his eyebrows.

“You heard me. I was going to take him to my room and ride him. Maybe I’d blow him. He could take my virginity for all I care.”

A scoff came from the mafia boss. “You’re a virgin? Wow, that’s going to be fun.”

Before Gerard could rebuttal, Frank pressed his lips against his own. No! He wanted to know what he meant! All thoughts slipped from his mind as the powerful man slid his tongue through his unpliant lips. He gave in, kissing back with the same hungry force. 

A hand slid down his body, Frank hoisting him up into a sitting position on the pool table. His tattooed fingers ran up the insides of his thighs, one hand coming back up to his mouth. Gerard took two of his digits through his awaiting lips, sucking on them greedily and slathering them in his own spit.

All too soon, the fingers were leaving his mouth, trailing down his body. He tried to wiggle away as Mr. Iero pushed his panties to the side, pressing his wet fingertips against his entrance. 

“Stop struggling,” Frank ordered, Gerard strangely obeying. He smirked at the still boy, pushing against his protesting, virginal hole. The muscle finally gave in, allowing the intrusion to go further.

Gerard winced with pain, failing to see how anyone found this pleasurable. It felt painful, stinging, like he was being fucked in the ass with an uncomfortably hot rod of metal.

“It gets better babe.”

Just as Frank said that, he curled his fingers, tips resting on his prostate. Gerard’s whole body jolted, a loud moan falling from him, alike to the one from before. His erection strained against his skirt, Frank teasingly grinding against it. 

Gerard’s entrance was so amazingly tight, Frank knew he would feel so good around his tongue, his cock.

“You like that baby?” Gerard moaned, his body uncontrollably twitching from the restless assault coming from Frank’s fingers. He thrusted himself down onto them, almost screaming as his prostate was jabbed.

“Mr. Iero, I’m g-gonna cum, ohhh,” Gerard groaned, Frank observing hungrily as the boy fell apart beneath him, spurting against the inside of his skirt, cock untouched.

He let the boy breath, wiping his fingers against the silky green cloth that covered the pool table.

“My turn,” Frank said, unbuckling his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! tell me what you thought of it in the comments
> 
> -D


	3. Well, The Pool Table Is Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they're just so damn expensive to get re-upholstered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO MY PEEPS  
> THIS BOOK IS DOIN MAD GOOD EH  
> HERES SOME FRERARD KINK SHIT WITH SOME CURVY FETISH THROWN IN FOR MY LAD WHO SAID THEY LIKED IT
> 
> THERE YOU GO YOU SINNER

“N-no, p-please,” Gerard stuttered, sliding down the side of the table. He clutched at his sides; what had he just done? He had a boyfriend and he just cheated on him! Fear and guilt mingled and twisted in his stomach. Bert wasn’t going to go easy on him this time, and his body has sustained enough injuries as it is.

“Shut it, princess,” Frank growled, unzipping his zipper. The individual teeth clicked through the metal tunnels, time slowing down as Gerard became infatuated with each click of the plastic passing through. Frank smirked, Gerard unaware that he was staring.

Frank popped the button, Gerard twitching slightly as more of the powerful man’s skin was revealed. Almost all of his skin was covered with ink, his body wearing two skins; the one he was born with and the one he chose to have, the chosen one scribbled upon like a blank page given to a toddler, yet more artistic. Gerard reached up, tentative fingerprints running along the slightly raised flesh. Each swirling line, every swirling design came together to make a beautiful mess that would appear haphazard to anyone who wasn’t so interested in them.

A shiver ran under his skin as the curvaceous boy beneath him widened his touch, placing two palms on either hip. All thoughts of Bert and his branding knuckles flew out the window as Frank pushed his pants down his hips, the surely-expensive material falling to his ankles. He slipped out of his shoes, leaving his pants on the ground in the process. He was wearing black cotton underwear.

Gasping at the new flesh shown to him, Gerard’s palms travelled further down, resting at the elastic with the words ‘calvin klein’ embezzled into the threads. His eyes met Mr. Iero’s, the mutual eagerness conveyed through their gazes. Before he could protest or remove his grip, Frank placed his own on his hourglass waist, hoisting him back up onto the forest-coloured felt tabletop. 

“Nghh,” Frank groaned as Gerard returned his touch to his v-lines, the angled flesh feeling rather sensitive to his hold. The influential man ran his palms down the soft waistline of the boy, gripping harshly onto the excess flesh he carried around his hips. This arose a sound of his own from Gerard, earning him a smirk from the gang leader.

“Like it when I treat you like a slut, or when I treat you like a princess?” Frank grilled, seething through his pearly white teeth as the boy ran manicured nails over the front of his briefs, the rounded cuticles arousing him to the point of uncomfortableness. 

“Princess,” Gerard began to rattle off, continuing to trace over the concealed length as Frank pushed forward into the offending digits. “I love to be pampered.”

Frank smiled. “Bert always spoils me when I wear stuff for him,” Frank frowned. “He loves it.”  
“You’re not allowed to talk about him.”

Gerard’s eyes dart down when his hand is slapped away. Finally, Frank hooked his tattooed thumbs into the waistband, pushing them down to his thighs. 

A massive member was revealed. And when he thought of the word massive, he meant bigger than possible. It looked angry, curved beautifully upwards and long. And thick.

His brain shorted out. How is it possible for it to be that big? Thoughts ricocheted in his head, Frank staring with amusement as Gerard continued to stare at it.

Frank – being the massive tease he is – decided to wrap his own hand around it, his large grip encircling his even larger shaft. Gerard wanted to touch it, taste it, feel it, but was so limited, frozen almost. He could only remain helpless and watch as Frank got himself off as his own cum dried and stuck to his thighs and the fabric of his skirt.

“I could give you so much more,” Frank soothed, hand still slowly gliding up and down his thick and dripping member, the flesh enflamed and engorged with lust. “Money isn’t an issue, and there isn’t a single name in the city that wouldn’t want to wake up next to this face every morning.”

Gerard nodded absentmindedly, unaware of the full extent of what he was agreeing to. All he could watch was the way Frank was manhandling himself, his grip careless and rough on his own aching cock. Gerard could feel his own throbbing in his skirt, aroused once again by the scene in front of him.

“I could by you the prettiest and sexiest things you wanted, I could get you so many skirts,” those words captured Gerard’s attention. Womanly things were his complete weakness.

“Skirts?”

Frank nodded. “So many. Pleated, cashmere, ruffled, short,” he paused for dramatic effect. “Schoolgirl… you could be all mine,” Gerard looked like he was going to take the offer.

“Think about it, babe,” they both returned their attention to the flesh resting in Frank’s hand, Gerard boldly reaching down and grabbing it in his own. Frank hissed at the cool touch, Gerard’s pale and playful fingertips dancing along the bulging vein running up the heated member.

His other hand moved down to rest at the full balls hanging from the base. Frank’s head dipped back, revealing a beautifully carved neck to Gerard’s eager mouth. He latched on, tongue and teeth working harmoniously to achieve a beautiful mark created by an artist’s kiss. 

The marking process only aroused Frank further, stashing thoughts of revenge away in the back of his mind for another day.

Gerard’s hand sped up, thumb tracing over the head teasingly as the receiver gritted his teeth. Frank’s fingernails embedded themselves into the soft flesh peeking out from his crop top, leaving crescent marks that were sure to hang around for a while and remind Gerard of these events.

“Babe, please, talk to me,” Frank gritted out, pearly whites mashing together to prevent an embarrassing noise from escaping.

“You want me to talk about your big cock?” Gerard questioned, amused at how quickly and eagerly Frank nodded. “Well, sir,” Gerard began. “I’ve fingered myself before, since Bert doesn’t ever get me off, and I can tell you,” he leaned closer.

“I am super tight.”

Frank nearly blew it right then, grip leaving the chubby hips that belonged to Gerard and bracing them on the table either side of him, scratching up the expensive green of the billiard table.

“You like thinking about burying your massive cock into my tiny hole?” Frank could only nod, unable to react in any other way. He can imagine forcing his way into the curvy boy’s ass, feeling the muscles clench around him.

“We both know I wouldn’t go easy on you, I’d just plunge in and out and in and out until you were begging me to stop.”

Frank’s fingers dug through the green tabletop, splintering the wood underneath. 

“And after a while, I’d still inside of you and cum everywhere,” Frank grunted. Gerard’s hands remained relentless, copious amounts of precum aiding his glide as he tightened around the aching flesh, feeling the throb of blood and heat and excitement. 

“Cum for me Frank.”

The room whited out as the man spurted onto himself and the boy opposite him. Gerard flinched slightly, the warm substance coating his bare belly and thick thighs. He kept stroking the man through his orgasm until his body twitched with oversensitivity.

“Let’s get cleaned up before someone comes in and finds us,” Frank and Gerard collectively giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOPE YOU ENJOYED
> 
> IM GOING TO CHINA FOR A SCHOOL EXCURSION
> 
> PROBS GONNA UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE I GO
> 
> ITS FOR TEN DAYS
> 
> -D


	4. Tattoo Plans And The Party Ends (In Bert's head)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey vows to get a tattoo, the brothers reunite and Bert gets antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT KILLJOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> ANYWAY, IM BACK FROM CHINA
> 
> HERES A CHAPTER YOU BITCHES
> 
> (PS IM SO SORRY I GOT BACK A FEW DAYS AGO AND IM LAZY AF SO SORRY0

“We can eat elsewhere if you are uncomfortable,” Frank sighed, running his palm along the top of his lover’s thigh.

“N-no, I’m fine here,” Gerard forced a smile, continuing to eat daintily.

He had a bad predicament. In public, he tried to avoid Mr. Iero’s men in fear of being possibly hurt. Not only that, they weren’t exactly the friendliest of people. Well, they didn’t look friendly. Now Gerard was sat at one of many tables full of men, in a mess hall, tattoo’s and piercings and threatening glares reducing him to an anxiety ridden mess.

Frank could tell that Gerard was uncomfortable. He didn’t know what to do about it. He just tightened his grip on Gee’s thigh.

The whole room went silent as the door swung open, rattling on its hinges and banging against the wall with a loud smack. In came Pete, along with-

“Mikey!” Gerard yelled, standing up abruptly and running towards his brother, unaware of all the stares fixated on him.

His brother looked shocked, arms wide open as his older sibling ploughed into him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. Frank stood next to Pete, watching the two brothers reunite. 

Gerard held Mikey at arm’s length, scrutinising him and checking for any signs of damage. Mikey appeared fine… but is he really? He knew nothing about him.

“Wait… how did you get that?” Gerard pointed at a mark on his neck, eyes widening in realisation. Frank and Pete broke out in a fit of chuckles, while the whole dining hall erupted in raucous laughter.

Mikey blushed, glaring at his brother. Pete made his way towards him, securing an arm firmly around his waist. Frank ordered his men to get back to eating, the whole room soon ignoring the four of them.

“He was a bit of a struggle,” Pete whispered in Frank’s direction. Mikey glared at him.

“I can hear you, jerk!” Gerard internally giggled at his brother’s boldness.

“Don’t call me that,” Pete hushed, his fingers curling into the lanky boy’s waist. Mikey visibly shivered.

Frank was the first to break the silence. “Let’s go back to our room, Gerard. I need you for something,” there was obviously a hidden meaning in that sentence, Mikey looking at him pointedly and Pete smirking.

“We’ll see you guys in the morning,” Gerard offered politely, hugging his brother before he was dragged away by Frank.

***

“So… I got Ray to grab a present for you,” Frank began, pulling Gerard into their now-shared bedroom. Gerard’s teeth worried at his bottom lip. “Well go on, open the closet.”

Gerard made his way over to the closet, smooth and small hands making quick work of the latch and pulling it open. Was this going too fast? He wasn’t going to be here forever, and they already have a room together.

Bert wasn’t going to like this. He knew he cheated on Gerard, many times, with many guys and girls, but Bert wasn’t a sharing kind of guy. Would he kill Frank? Would Frank kill him?

The ‘present’ was a walk-in closet, divided perfectly in two. One half had suits, coats, shirts and dress shoes; obviously Frank’s. The other half…

“N-no!” Gerard squawked, pushing past Frank in a hurry. His wrist was captured and held tightly by tattooed fingers.

“What’s wrong, Gee?” Frank grabbed his other hand, holding both in a worried embrace. 

“I-I’m not here p-permanently,” he cursed his stuttering, it often made him lose power in his arguments. Frank looked even more concerned, pulling Gerard closer to him by his hips, ignoring the two hands pushing him away by his chest.

“Why not?”

Gerard frowned. “You just k-kidnapped me and my brother, and you expect me to stay here and bow to your e-every will and go along with your sick sexual fantas-“

“No, not mine. Ours. And you’re not here permanently. You could leave,” Frank pulled him even closer. Gerard could feel his warm exhale on the skin of his neck; hot and steamy breath eddying across his tender skin. “But you’d have to convince your brother to go.”

A scoff came from the curvy boy. “I’m sure wherever he is, he’s fighting against whatever that sick henchman of yours is doing.”

Frank chuckled, hands wandering around his waist and down… pinching his fleshy behind until Gerard squeaked, trembling against his sharp figure. “I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you.”

***  
“Petey, Petey please,” Mikey moaned, his high pitched sounds echoing through their empty room. His hands were tied in front of him to the bed post, his legs folded underneath him. He wasn’t even sure if the fit, raven-haired man was in the room with him – due to the blindfold. All he knows is how hard his cock is, resting beneath him, and how desperate he was.

He could hear a faint chuckle behind him, then the bed dipping to accommodate someone’s weight. Pete was here the whole time. A blush rested on his cheeks as he realised the man never left, and had heard him begging like a whore.

“Someone’s a little needy,” Pete observed, tracing his fingertips over the bow of Mikey’s back, admiring the curve. Him and his brother both had flawless skin; it was something he admired greatly. It spoke of opportunities to mark him up, gently of course, so if anyone else had the opportunity to unwrap him like the gift he was, they would see that he belonged to someone.

His touch moved to the small of the trembling figure’s back, the pad of his thumb tracing the empty skin there.

“Someday, my name will be there in jarring black ink,” he leaned down, pressing his lips against the flawless spot. “Understand?” Mikey nodded, pushing back against the touch. A fingertip became a palm, the sure and steady touch travelling downwards until it rested over his ass. A squeak came from the boy below him as he squeezed harshly before slapping down on it, leaving behind a light red hand print.

“I want to hear your words, boy,” Pete gritted out, soothing the skin he had just assaulted. A whimper came from Mikey.

“Yes, Petey. I’ll get a big tattoo of your name so it’s there forever,” Pete smirked.

“Good.”

Mikey didn’t really realise the weight of his words, only that he thoroughly enjoyed the presence of this man. He kinda… liked him.

All thoughts flew from his mind as his legs were spread, knees pushed wider and wider apart until-

“Nghh… Petey,” Mikey groaned out as he felt a hard member press between his thighs, rubbing between his cheeks. 

“Yeah baby, like my big cock? Don’t you worry, you can have it soon enough.”

***

“For fucks’ sake!” Bert yelled in his tiny apartment, throwing the newspaper across the dingy room. 

‘Iero’s New Boyfriend:

Mafia leader and businessman Frank Iero was spotted with town local Gerard Way at a shopping mall. Witnesses say the two fought before Mr. Iero led the boy away. The two disappeared later on, and have not been seen in public since. An insider source tells us that the two have been rendezvousing in the leader’s stronghold. Neither have been present to make a comment or statement about the incident.

See more on page 6.’

He seethed, ripping cushion after cushion off his couch, throwing them out the window and onto the street below. He smashed everything that he could reach, blood rushing.

Gerard was his slut! Sure, he didn’t mean much, and always whined, but he was good to rub up on and frustrate. This Iero guy took what was his. 

He was going to get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats chillin my homies.
> 
> you guys want to see the rest of that pete mikey scene? do you want them not included at all?
> 
> what do you think is in the closet?
> 
> TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS THNX
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXO
> 
> PS IM GOING TO SEE TWENTY ONE PILOTS TOMORROW AT GROOVIN THE MOO.


	5. Is Pete An Issue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dining hall shenanigans, Pete is a little brainwashy and Gerard likes to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.... hope you enjoy it? i really need to post some finding of a mate, ill do it soon i promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> until then,
> 
> -D

Frank was gone.

Well… He just left for the day. Gerard was told strictly to not go anywhere that wasn’t the dining hall, their bedroom or the rec room. 

He was in the rec room right now. It was kind of fun hanging out with Frank’s men. They drank, they played awesome music and they were awesome to talk to.

“So… Gerard. What’re you going to do around here?” A man Gerard think was called Joe asked. Gerard was stunned. Did he need to do something? “Well, everyone pulls their weight around here. What are you doing that contributes?”

“Uh… I satisfy Frank’s needs, I guess,” the words sounded a lot worse coming out of his mouth. 

“Ah, yes. A common slut. Don’t worry, you won’t be here for long,” Joe piped up, turning back to his game of pool. 

A tidal wave of emotion came over Gerard. He was a common slut. He was only here because Frank wanted to… ruin him? What does that even mean? He was only here for Frank’s sexual pleasure, that was all.

He turned tail and left, whimpering like a wounded dog. He located their shared bedroom and ran inside, bolting it behind him.

There was only one thing he could do to fix this.

***

“Where’s Gerard?!” Frank bellowed. He heard what had happened with his baby and Joe. He needed to find the boy before he did something irrational.

“He went to his r-room, Sir,” Joe stuttered. Frank turned to the direction of the voice, eyes landing on the trembling figure.

“Ah, Joe…” Frank smirked, walking towards him slowly. “You’re the one that hurt my baby boy, aren’t you?” A subtle nod came from the trembling figure. He knew his fate, he just hoped that it wasn’t going to kill him.

“Send him to the room, Billie. I’m going to go and check on Gerard.”

***  
“Petey, please!” 

It had been four hours since Pete had ground on him. The only remnant of the heated moment was the cool spatter of Pete’s seed over his back, now dry. 

“How’re you feeling, sweety? Hard?” Pete was back. Mikey immediately thrust himself backwards, cursing the handcuffs for limiting his movement.

“Please, please just fuck me, I need you.”

Pete laughed, running his hand along Mikey’s inner thigh. “Who do you belong to, Mikey?” He groaned, running his touch up and along his hip, securing his fingers around his lover’s waist.

“You, Pete.”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You, Pete.”

The older man chuckled. “That’s right, now… let’s have some fun.”

Pete knew this was brainwashing. He was using lust to make the man submit to him. He preferred the term… modelling. Acting like Mikey was a lump of clay, in need of a little shaping. Soon, Mikey will be tailored to fit his needs, and they will be perfect for one another.

***

Gerard shivered. The bedroom was cold, too cold, his bare skin twitched under the pale lamplight.

His plan was well-thought-out. Whenever Bert came home mad in the late hours of the day, Gerard would dance for him. Bert always said that it was all he was good for, so why should it be any different for Frank Iero, a feared mafia leader?

He could hear Frank’s heavy footsteps coming down the hall, identifiable from the spaced out bumps that belonged to a powerful swagger. 

Frank opened the door, shrugging off his coat. He froze.

“Uh, G-Gerard, what’s this?” He gestured towards the scantily clad boy in front of him. His eyes ghosted over the curvaceous angles, from his small feet up to his beautiful hips, further up to the t-shirt he was wearing that just covered the middle of his underwear.

“Sit,” Gerard ordered, pushing Frank over to the end of the bed and forcing him down onto it. Frank complied, loving the feeling of being dominated by someone as… powerless as Gerard.

The boy sat on his lap, coaxing a grunt from Frank. His hands immediately grasped onto Gerard’s curvy hips, only to be swatted away painfully by the boy himself.

“No touching, just enjoy,” Gerard soothed, resting his hands on the man’s angular shoulders. Placing his knees either side of Frank’s legs, he rose up, lowering himself down onto Frank’s crotch and swivelling his hips.

He noticed Frank’s hands twitching in the bedspread, obviously aching to reach up and touch the boy. Gerard leaned over, attaching himself onto Frank’s neck with his lips. 

Frank groaned as the boy continued his ministrations. His hands wondered down onto his belt buckle, pulling the leather away from the metal and unthreading it from the loops of his pants, tossing it to the side for later. Popping the button open, he unzipped the front, pushing the material aside to reveal dark cotton underwear.

Gerard leaned down, connecting their lips. Frank took control of the kiss, contrasting how dominant his victim was being. Gerard’s lips reverberated as a moan tore through Frank. His eyebrow quirked with curiosity, pulling away and letting his eyes dart downwards.

A gasp left his mouth open and gaping as he stared at Frank’s hand moving against his own member that stood prominent under the dark material. An even louder moan bounced through the silent room, no longer silenced by Gerard’s pink lips.

Frank’s eyes closed, teeth gritting as he pushed down harder, palming himself. His strokes were paced, moving languidly along his throbbing manhood.

Gerard’s eyes danced along his figure, reaching up to the flame resting just next to his heart. His fingers skirted along the permanent word, hope, moving downwards. Frank’s lip parted as the pad of a thumb ran across his nipple, lower down to the birds imprinted on the insides of his hips. Gerard’s arm brushed against Frank’s, his lover’s hand still moving against his aching cock as his own hand lay on his hip, member left neglected in his underwear.

A quizzical noise came from Frank when his hand was batted away, only to be replaced by Gerard’s daintier hand.

“F-fuck,” Frank gritted out, hips rocking up into the touch. Gerard curiously explored the flesh straining against the dark material, Frank’s cock throbbing and twitching under his fingertips. His lips captured Frank’s earlobe, teeth scraping against the sensitive erogenous flesh.

Frank’s hips pushed upwards, his breath quickening. Gerard felt moisture pool at the front of his boxers, slickening his hand as he palmed downwards harder.

“B-babe,” Frank moaned, his hands snaking down to Gerard’s ass, grasping at the soft flesh.

“What, are you going to cum?” Frank nodded, letting a needy moan slip from his lips. Gerard shushed him, placing his free hand over his mouth.

Frank cried out from under his grip as he came, wave after wave soaking his boxers. Gerard continued to move his hand back and forth against his member, Frank’s seed soaking through the material.

“Shit.”

***

Once Frank was asleep, Gerard allowed the first few tears to escape. Each drop fell down his cheeks as he hunched over at the edge of the bed, letting each silent sob wrack through him.

This wasn’t permanent, and he’d keep telling himself that. Frank didn’t care about him, and he’d be back under Bert’s fists before he could stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> Pete? Do you think what he's doing is manipulative?
> 
> Does Frank care about Gerard?
> 
> What's Joe TroHAM's deal?
> 
> Tell me in the comments!
> 
> -D


	6. I'm Not A Fucking Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll 100% hate me because of the last three words.
> 
> DONT SKIP AHEAD

“This is one-hundred percent necessary, Gee.”

Frank sighed, his fingers rifling through the different strips of leather hanging on a rack.

“I’m not a fucking dog, Frank,” Gerard protested, going against all his thoughts of wanting to be owned by Frank.

“Watch your tone with me, Gerard, now pick one or I’ll pick it for you.”

Gerard huffed like a three-year-old, his fingers darting around the different assortments of collars. He felt uncomfortably open in the adult sex store where leering onlookers watched his every move.

“This one,” Gerard decided, choosing a light pink collar made from a soft material. It had a metal loop on the back and on the front, as well as another attached on the underside. A strip of lace ran around the top and the bottom of the cloth, tickling his fingers slightly.

Frank nodded slightly, content with his choice. He chose a fancy metal tag, bringing both things to the register, alongside a matching bundle of light pink rope, soft and stretchy yet strong.

A whimper arose from Gerard at the sight of the bindings, the noise not going unnoticed by Frank. The cashier scanned the items, receiving the money from the mafia leader.

***

“No way am I wearing it if it says that!” Gerard argued. The tag had the words ‘property of Frank Iero’ engraved into the surface.

“You will and that’s final,” Frank declared, forcing the man to sit on the end of their bed as he grabbed the collar, undoing it and threading it around Gerard’s neck. He made sure to put it on loose enough that he could wiggle two of his fingers in underneath the collar, but tight enough that Gerard could feel it.

The tag jingled every time Gerard moved, much to his discomfort and Frank’s delight.

“Strip.”

“What the fuck?” Gerard raised his voice.

“I said strip, get naked,” Frank ordered, removing his suit and belt, sitting them on the drawer as Gerard begrudgingly took his shirt and skirt off, leaving him in his plain white lace panties. Frank made a noise of approval, loosening his tie but leaving it around his neck.

Frank reached into the drawer, pulling out a leash. Gerard whimpered but stayed calm, bowing down in front of the man on his knees.

“You learn quickly, my pet,” Frank approved, clicking the leash on with a lingering touch. It felt so good to have complete control over Gerard; the boy was born to be dominated. He’ll enjoy breaking him in like a pair of shoes.

He gave an experimental tug on the leash, enjoying the sight of Gerard falling forward onto his hands and knees.

His hands undid his fly, unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

“Up,” Frank commanded, tugging the boy to his feet by the collar. The tag jingled, causing Gerard to blush.

“On your hands and knees.”

***

“Did you break him?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Good, he needs to know that Frank won’t fix him. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

***

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Frank’s hand smacked against Gerard’s fleshy behind. The boy was on all fours on the bed, his face falling onto the sheets beneath him with his hands bound by Frank’s leather belt .

“Ah,” fell from the receiver’s mouth, mixed with expletives. 

“Have you learned your lesson, pet?” Frank asked, tugging hard on the leash connected to the boy’s collar. “I’m talking to you, answer me!”

“Y-yes,” Gerard murmured.

“Yes what?” Frank snapped, tugging harshly again.

“Yes sir,” Gerard cried out, cock bobbing between his legs as he uttered the sinful word. Frank’s own member hardened at the word, enjoying feeling powerful over the boy beneath him.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out lube. It was time that he felt how tight the boy is, regardless of whether or not he was ready or if it was the right time.

Slicking up a finger, he steadied a palm on one of Gerard’s cheeks and sliding a singular digit into his tight entrance, feeling a strong resistance as every muscle clenched around him.

“W-wait, nghh- oh god,” Gerard moaned out as Frank curled his finger, hitting a spot inside him that always set him off. He braced himself on his forearms, pushing back on the intrusion.

Frank slid a second finger in his hole, scissoring his digits to stretch the muscle out, enjoying the noises falling from his boyfriend’s mouth, the sounds becoming desperate and needy as Frank dragged a finger down the leaking shaft hanging between his partner’s legs.

“Frankie, please, Frankie,” Gerard begged, pushing back on the invading intrusion that was sliding in him so deliciously.

“What? You want my cock?” Gerard nodded, pushing back so far that he bumped against Frank’s crotch with his thighs.

“Mmm, yesss,” Gerard hissed out, shivering as he heard a metal zipper being unzipped. A pop emanated throughout the room, signalling the lack of clothing.

Suddenly, there was a rounded pressure pushing against his entrance, Frank holding his hips in a vice grip as he slowly pushed inside, 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who has an incomplete draft due tomorrow
> 
> me
> 
> guess who blew off schoolwork to write trash for you wonderful readers
> 
> me
> 
> guess who cant even finish a chapter
> 
> me
> 
> anyway, who do you think was talking in that middle bit?
> 
> what kind of kinks do you want to have included?
> 
> its all up to you! tell me what you think in the comments


	7. Not Everything Is As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it seems, check the hints not for the thing that gleams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo im getting all codey and technical here
> 
> you better check urself before you rek urself
> 
> what am i saying
> 
> OKAY HUGE TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> DONT DONT DONT DONT READ MY WRITING IF YOURE A DAMAGED KIDDY. I HAVE TROUBLE READING MY OWN WRITING BECAUSE ITS
> 
> DAMAGING  
> FOR   
> ME  
> THE AUTHOR
> 
> many shanks for reading

“Ah, it’s too big… AH!” Gerard yelped as Frank pushed inside him. He felt his muscles tense up, trying to reject the intrusion as the taut flesh of Frank’s hips met with his ass, the bones digging in.

Frank’s breath was laboured, feeling the insanely – almost painful – tightness that enclosed around him. He waited a few seconds, which probably wasn’t enough for Gerard to adjust, and pulled back out all the way to the tip.

“N-no,” Gerard stuttered, losing his mind like a cat in heat as he thrust back onto him. “Gah!”

He yelped as Frank tugged the collar, stilling him with the length buried to the hilt. “Learn your manners, Gerard.”

“Yes Fran- OW!” Frank yanked harder, pulling Frank up by his neck. Gerard was slightly disgusted in himself… He loved the feeling of the cloth restricting his breath. The constriction travelled down to his cock, leaving behind a tingly feeling that resonated under his skin.

“That’s not what you’re allowed to call me!” He enthused his point with another pull, enjoying watching Gerard writhe beneath him, overloaded with the stretch.

“I’m s-sorry, master,” Gerard moaned, feeling Frank lean over him and attaching his lips to the back and sides of his neck, sucking the blood to the surface in multiple places.

Pain throbbed his entrance, his skin protesting against Frank’s cock. He could feel the drag against his prostate even when Frank wasn’t hitting it head on. It reduced him to a writhing mess, panting and sweating against the bed as profanity after profanity fell from his mouth, tangled with moans like a braid of lust.

A particularly harsh thrust forced Gerard down onto the bed, strands of his red hair plastering to his face with sweat. Frank grunted with frustration, threading his fingers and pulling the boy up by his hair until he was supporting himself with his forearms.

Clenching around Frank’s cock, Gerard thrusted back, meeting every thrust. Frank’s tattooed hands gripped Gerard’s fleshy hips, rocking against his prostate, turning the boy into a stuttering and sweaty mess.

“Oh fuck, master please!” Gerard begged, fingers aching to wrap around his own leaking shaft.

“You want me to touch you? I don’t think so, cum for me like that,” Frank ordered, thrusting harder and faster into the writhing mess below him. He grabbed the back of Gerard’s marked neck, pushing him down into the bed and rocking into his entrance, feeling the boy go limp beneath him, just accepting the assaulting movements.

“Can I c-cum, please?” Gerard begged, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow. Frank chuckled, closing around the back of his neck harder.

“I guess you can, whore,” he said, pushing straight into his prostate, causing a scream that could probably be heard by the entire house.

With that, Gerard came against the pristine silk sheets beneath him, wave after wave of his cum splattering against his lower stomach before his cock softened, utterly spent.

“Oh, baby, f-fuck,” Frank came with a grunt, filling Gerard’s abused passage with his seed, causing an uncomfortable moan to fall from the receiver’s mouth.

Frank pulled out, unclipping the collar and unbuckling the belt, chucking both items away. Gerard sighed, flopping onto the bed, too tired to move a muscle.

Pulling his clothes back on, Frank looked over Gerard’s figure one more time before opening the door and closing it behind him as he left.

Gerard wept. Wasn’t Frank supposed to help him? He read so many novels where the man cleaned off his lover with a warm rag, whispering loving things into her or his ear as he cared for her… Why didn’t Frank do this for him?

Because he doesn’t love him, or like him, in the slightest. He was using him for sex, he needed to remember that.

This was worse than Bert.

Gerard walked – limped – to the bathroom, whimpering as he felt liquid slide from him, painting his inner thighs with remainders of his tangle in the sheets.

Running a hot bath, Gerard opened the door before he found what he was looking for.

He tried not to think about it as he ran it over his flesh, enjoying the slide and the brilliant colour that came after it touched his skin. The pain welled in small blots, the lines blurring as his eyes pooled with tears.

It was kind of fun, in the sick sense that flushing a sick fish that was difficult to care for down the toilet was fun. Frank would reject him, he knew it. The pain welling inside him overcame the pain he was inflicting on himself, making him weep with frustration.

Why is he so hopeless? He cleaned his legs off, waiting for the blood to clot before hopping in the bath tub. It stung so much he cried out, doubling over in pain, wanting to throw up. The water was hazy with red around his thighs but he tried not to think about it, busying himself with shaving his armpits and lower legs with the tool he used as a weapon.

Washing himself, he stepped out, picking up an ironically red towel to dry himself off with. He walked to the closet, not worrying with underpants as he put on tracksuit pants and a long t-shirt, covering his anguish as much as he could.

He flopped onto the bed, the useless tears sliding down his cheeks with no sign of stopping as his skin throbbed yet itched for more.

This was his life now.

***

“Fuck, is it supposed to hurt this much?” Mikey whined, laying on his stomach on their shared bed.

“You’ll get used to it,” Pete muttered, placing a soft kiss against the dark markings on his lover’s lower back. “It also shows that this tight as belongs to me.”

Mikey squealed with annoyance, batting Pete’s hand away from where it was enclosed around his left cheek. “That’s enough. I hurt too much for you to be horny right now.”

“But Mikey,” Pete whined, rubbing his face against his hip.

“No buts. Me and my ass are tired of your hands. Too sore.”

Pete huffed, pulling Mikey’s shirt back down in place.

“Fine, but you’re only wearing crop tops after that glad wrap comes off.”

***  
“The whole compound could hear them. I was around the corner when Frank just stormed out, he looked pretty upset. I barely need to do anything and they’re tearing themselves apart.”

“Good… good. Make sure that when the moment’s right, you can swoop in.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it all sorted out. I just need a little time.”

“Well this isn’t some fucking sappy romance novel where people fuck and that’s the end of it. Get it done soon before they become attached.”

The line went dead. He sighed, leaning against the wall and running his hand through his dark hair. He’ll make it work. He just needed to get Gerard while he’s weak. He just needed time.

***

Frank sighed. 

He wanted his Gee.

He wanted his cuddles. 

He wanted his laugh and his smile and the sunshine that filled him when he watched him be joyful.

He wanted to tell him he liked him, more than just liked him.

He wanted him to know that he cared for him, that it’s more difficult for him to open up than it is for Gerard.

He just needed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY HOLD UP
> 
> INTENSE AMIRITE
> 
> okay like legit
> 
> its getting all plotty
> 
> theres more behind the scenes than you think there is so watch for every clue
> 
> who are the guys on the phone?
> 
> what's Gerard's deal?
> 
> do you think their relationship is healthy?
> 
> TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS
> 
> -D


	8. There Goes Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damnnnnnnnnn son

Gerard avoided Frank as best he could.

He hung out with Billie Joe and Mikey, the three of them playing some monopoly in the common room, spread out in the corner on the floor. Mikey had debated that he was too old for the game, and that he wouldn’t play something made by children.

Now they were all playing. Gerard screamed at Mikey when he tried to be the dog, so he chose the race car instead. Billie chose the koala.

So far, Gerard had a million hotels, despite the game saying he could only have four on each block. He had stacked them all up on each other, creating a swaying tower that almost fell over every time someone passed it.

Footsteps could be heard from behind Gerard.

“Pfft, monopoly? Are you guys toddlers or something?” Joe chuckled, tipping Gerard’s tower over with the tip of his toe. The boy’s head bowed, his hands picking some imaginary lint off of his leggings.

“Beat it, Joe,” Billie insisted, rubbing a soothing hand on Gerard’s shoulder.

“What, are you guys fucking now?” He jabbed. Mikey noticed the chipped tooth and the yellowing bruise on the underside of his jaw. Probably from being sent to the room.

“Send him to the room,” Gerard piped up, standing straight and brushing the backs of his thighs off with a sigh. He didn’t exactly know what the ‘room’ was, but he does know that people come out of it with missing teeth and bruised skin.

“Ha, like you have the power to do that. Beat it, kid,” Joe spat, kicking the koala clean from the board, the piece landing to a stop in front of Mikey’s knees.

“I do have the power,” Gerard insisted, “I’m fucking the power, if you’ve forgotten,” he snorted, the three men on the floor joining in raucous laughter. Joe’s brow furrowed.

“I think you’re the one that’s forgotten,” Joe chided, leaning over to patronise him like a child. 

“Frank treats you as you should be treated, as a hole,” he raised his voice, cackling as Gerard cowered, losing his act immediately.

“That’s enough!” Mikey yelled, “Stop talking to my brother like that, fuckwit-“ Gerard unfolded himself, standing up to face Joe, a stray tear leaking down his cheek before he wiped it with the back of his hand.

“Just like Bert, no one cares because you’re just a slimy whore and-“

One second, Joe was standing in front of Gerard, jabbing an accusing finger at him, and the next, his forehead pushed outwards, a gaping hole left by a twenty-two calibre bullet, leaving a mess behind. The bullet continued on to hit the wall, leaving a hole like the one in Joe’s forehead.

Gerard screamed a shrill scream, blood coating his face with a fine mist. Some landed on his tongue, the dead body thumping on the ground.

Frank. Frank just shot Joe.

***

“That was messy, too messy.”

“Sorry sir, I didn’t want to intervene and-“

“Make sure it doesn’t trace back to me.”

“Yes sir.”

“And don’t get close to the target, you might need to kill him.”

“Yes sir… wait, when are we meeting next?”

“Tomorrow… in the garden.”

***

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Gee,” Frank muttered, ushering the trembling figure through the doorway. 

“I-I can d-do it myself, Frankie,” Gerard stuttered, trying to push the man out.

“I insist, Gee,” Frank pushed, helping Gerard push his skirt down and pull his top over his head. “Oh god,” Frank muttered.

Red lines marred his once perfect thighs, up and down and side to side, haphazard and looking oh so painful. They were deep, in multitude, and looked like they were going to scar the once perfect skin Gerard had on his thighs.

“Oh… no,” Frank’s brow furrowed, a tentative finger dragging across a particularly deep cut. Gerard hissed slightly, the touch withdrawing.

Gerard refused to look into Frank’s eyes as the man fell forward, bracketing his hands around the backs of the legs in front of him.

“Gerard, I-“ Frank began, a sob wrenching his words from him like a greedy child. Gerard’s hand went down to his hair, the long fingernails dragging along the scalp. “I did this, didn’t I?”

The bathroom was silent, confirming Frank’s thoughts.

“Gerard… I don’t want you doing this,” Frank frowned, angry at himself for being so neglectful. Gerard stayed silent, observing quietly as the man rummaged through the counter, taking every sharp item from it and walking out of the room.

He took the alone time as time to get ready for his bath, taking off his underwear and running the bath hot. He hopped in, washing his scabs and pouring some liquid raspberry soap under the running stream, enjoying the bubbles forming. They covered his body fully.

Frank came back in, sighing. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, his strong, tattooed fingers gripping around the sides. He hunched over, sighing as his gaze averted to meet Gerard’s.

“I j-just… don’t want you to ruin yourself.”

He sighed, removing his red-splattered coat and dropping it onto the floor. He continued moving the rest of his clothes.

Gerard shuffled forward, leaving room for Frank as he slid in behind him, wrapping two arms around his waist and sliding his back so it met with his chest.

“I want you to trust me, Gerard. I do,” Frank sighed, Gerard grabbing his hands and aimlessly tracing the tattooed that littered the digits. “I want you to be mine… I want you to look at me and see someone who can protect you, not hurt you.”

“I know you protect me, from Bert, I m-mean… It’s just difficult to not see you as a threat.”

Frank leaned his head on Gerard’s shoulder, tongue tentatively licking against some of the marks littering his pale neck.

“I’m not a threat. I want to be the person that gives you shelter, security, affection… pleasure,” Gerard blushed at the last remark. “You doing this to yourself shows I’m not doing my job.”

***

Gerard let out a small, sharp noise as Frank entered him. The drag of his hard pulsating member entering him created a delicious friction, the type only angels could feel.

Frank quieted him by pressing his lips to the boy’s, staying still inside of him. He moved his tongue around in Gerard’s mouth, dominating his lips lovingly.

Wiggling around, Frank changed his angle so he could press up against Gerard’s spot, throwing his head back as Gerard’s passage tightened around him, a desperate noise falling from his sinful lips.

Their lips disconnected as their joined noises echoed through the room, Frank’s hips meeting Gerard’s again and again. His smaller cock rested against his lower stomach while Frank’s larger one pounded into him relentlessly, stretching him agonisingly.

Frank grabbed both of Gerard’s hands in his own, resting them either side of his head.

So this is what love making felt like. Frank liked it.

***

“Grab me a beer, babe,” Pete ordered, kicking his feet up on the couch armrest.

“Yes Pete,” Mikey replied.

“And scrub the floors, too.”

“Yes Pete, I love you.”

“Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (im not trying to romanticize self harm)
> 
> well, now that joes gone, who's the inside ear?
> 
> tell me in the comments!
> 
> -D


	9. Pete Shares With The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete attends a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO WARM FUZZIES HERE

Two weeks later.

***

“You’ve been here two weeks and you haven’t said a word, Pete.”

He grunted in response, shifting in his chair a little.

“Would you like to… stand up and share with the group?” The petite brunette – Sarah - was obviously fed up with Pete, not paid enough money to sit in a room and deal with nutcases for an hour every Tuesday night.

Begrudgingly, he accepted the offer, coming to a rise to tell a story that would fall on deaf ears.

“Hey,” he began, eyes skirting over uninterested eyes, some cast to the ground, others to the slowly warming beer keg in the corner. “I’m Pete.”

“And why are you here, Pete?” Sarah said in an overly-patronising tone.

“I’m here because I hit my pet.”

This turned some heads, the previously disinterested and damaged folk in the circle focusing on the black-haired man in front of them.

“Y-your… pet, sir?”

“Yes. My pet, my partner.”

Sarah blinked rapidly, stumbling over her breaths. “Does she have a name? We don’t like to label people.”

“And I don’t like to personify objects,” he bit back, squaring his shoulders defensively. He slumped in his seat, eyes downcast. “My pet has a cock, for your information.”

Sarah choked a little. “Sir, you’re here because you’ve been charged with domestic abuse. You need to attend these meetings for a year. Now maybe I can bring that down to four months with permission from the victim, but only if you open up.”

***

Two weeks earlier.

“Mikey! Get in here!” Pete yelled, cracking his knuckles with his elbows resting on the kitchen countertop.

Footsteps echoed through the corridor as Mikey rushed in, feet clad in boots and legs trapped in black denim.

“Y-yes sir?” Mikey stumbled, bowing his head down slightly.

“What is this?” Pete gritted out through his pearly whites, fingers presenting Mikey’s white iPhone in the air, covered in a shiny pink case.

“M-my i-iPhone, s-sir,” Mikey stuttered, fingers twitching behind his back. 

“And what could you have possibly done with this phone that could anger me, pet?” Pete advanced, using both of his hands to trap Mikey by the waist, pulling him close enough that his breath resonated against the pale arch of the tall boy’s neck.

Mikey slumped. There was no use in arguing, Pete knew exactly what he’d done. “Texted m-my ex.”

“That’s right, Mikey. Don’t you love me?” Pete’s emotionless voice was low, quiet and whisper-like in the shell of Mikey’s ear.

“Y-yes, I do, I swear, Petey!”

“Don’t call me that, you whore!”

Mikey wasn’t anticipating the slap.

***

The car park was cold, Pete’s breath fogging and crystalizing in the air.

Footsteps behind him alerted him to someone’s presence behind him. The clack of heels on concrete paving told him it was Sarah, not one of the many drunks loitering around the streets.

“What do you want, floozy,” Pete rudely jutted out. Sarah stopped breathing for a moment before regaining her composure.

“I just wanted to know something.”

Pete sighed, looking at his watch. “In three minutes my ride arrives, you have until then,” he uttered.

“Why are you so against being called Petey?”

***

A week later.

 

***  
“Gerard, please, let me see him!” Mikey cried out, clutching to his older brother’s leg desperately.

“No Mikey, he hit you!” Gerard yelled, causing an even louder outbreak of hysterics.

“Please, I love him, I belong to him!” Mikey sobbed, hunched over on the floor.  
Frank’s hand placed itself securely on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He leaned in close, bringing his lips to Gerard’s ear.

“Just let them reunite. One night is all they need, Gee baby.”

***

“Pete!” 

Mikey rushed over to the figure on the bed, toppling the man over flat on his back. “Oh I missed you so much!”

He brought his lips to Pete’s, forcing the breath out of both of them as their tongues intertwined, Mikey too caught up in the kiss to notice the trail of liquid sliding just shy of where they were connected.

***

Another chunk of his manicured nail was bitten off, his teeth worrying away the keratin until the paint peeled away.

“Gee, stop worrying. Poor Ray has to stand outside and listen to them have sex. He’ll hear if anything goes wrong.”

Frank’s eyes darted down to Gerard’s lips, focusing on the way his plump lips sealed around his index finger, suckling on it. He had to adjust himself, wriggling his back against the elaborate wooden bedhead in an attempt to hide his growing erection. Now was certainly not the time to pop a boner, especially when Gerard was on the verge of hysterics.

He couldn’t help himself. He tugged on Gerard’s arm, successfully dislodging his pointer before replacing it with his own, Gerard’s lips immediately securing themselves around the finger.

“Wouldn’t want you ruining those pretty nails now, would we?” Frank knowingly smirked, wiggling an extra finger in as he struggled to undo Gerard’s pants.

Turning his head, Gerard freed his mouth. “I’m too tired to have sex, Frankie.”

Frank frowned, but nodded anyway, slipping his hand down into the lacy underwear underneath the tight jeans. Gerard’s brow furrowed before he shivered as Frank’s hand encased itself around his limp cock, stroking it to life.

“I love you Gerard. To the moon and back. Nothing will ever take you from me.” 

Gerard nodded, swearing and arching his back as Frank pumped his hand back and forth, gathering precum and swivelling his grip.

“F-fuck, p-please, I need you to- ah,” Gerard gasped, clutching onto Frank’s forearm.

“You wanna cum, Gerard?” Frank taunted. Gerard nodded, begging in broken slurs. “Come on,” he pumped harder, squeezing and milking the boy for all he was worth. “Do it Gee. Cum. You’re mine, and no one can take you away. You’re safe.”

Gerard’s body shook as he came, covering Frank’s hand in his cum as his orgasm washed over him. He fell limp on the bed, his aftershocks washing over him. Frank thought he looked debauched, beautiful.

Wiping his hand on the bedspread, he looked over at Gerard, hoping to get a handjob, or rub against his limp body. Gerard was already asleep.

Fuck that, he could wake him up! Fuck him, even if he didn’t want him to. His hard-on was painful, but Gerard looked so peaceful. There was a strand of hair draped over his nose, blowing back and forth with his breath.

He didn’t have the heart to wake Gerard. He no longer wanted to ruin him.

Gerard was perfect.

“No one can take you away. But you’re free to leave whenever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED
> 
> WILL PETE AND MIKEY END UP TOGETHER?
> 
> WHO KNOWS, MAYBE NOT
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE COMMENT I LOVE THE COMMENTS WAY TOO MUCH LIKE I GET WARM FUZZIES FROM THOSE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM/OPINIONATED COMMENTS
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS KINDA SWAY HOW THE PLOT ENDS UP
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED
> 
> -D


	10. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors appointment turns into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill tell you why i was late
> 
> -D

“Wait… he’s torn?” Frank quirked his eyebrow, placing his hands upon Gerard’s.

“Internally. Not a lot, it’s easy to heal, but there are some precautions that need to be put in place,” the mob doctor scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, rummaging through the papers on his desk. Gerard shuffled a little in his seat, casting cautious eyes upon the pen as it scratched down a script under the practitioner’s hands.

“This is for you, Mr Way. It may be embarrassing but I suggest you complete all the steps I have given you in order to prevent further tearing.”

A light blush settled on Gerard’s cheeks as his vision cast over the… odd instructions the doctor gave him. With a nod, he excused himself, tucking the list away in his jacket pocket and darting out the door.

***

Frank was out on business and Gerard was alone.

He lay in bed, lap warm from the fan of his – new – laptop. His fingers darted across the touchpad, laughing as the hilarious words danced along the screen, disappearing as they went past the top of the page.

His face flared as he thought of the list lying innocently on his bedside table. Should he do it? He looked across the room at the toy chest.

No way, what if someone walked in? He tried to ignore the throbbing under his skirt, a rising tent adding to his embarrassment.

Unable to resist any further, he grabbed the note with greedy hands, reading over the instructions.

‘Thorough prepping, smaller device’. The words meant little sense to him. A thought flashed across his mind. Maybe he needs to prep himself in order to be ready for the next time Frank takes him?

 

He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, relaxing the muscles and allowing himself to drool heavily over the digits. 

Replacing the fingers with two from the other hand, he skirted his lubricated fingers down his body, pulling his lacy underwear to the side long enough to enter the digits into his hole.

“Oh, f-fuck, Frankie!” He called out around his other fingers, curling his fingers in search of his sweet spot. A grunt came from his mouth as he missed every time, wanting to find it so he could just lose himself.

“Please,” his muffled voice called out, riding his own fingers becoming increasingly more agitated.

“Need help?” Frank’s dominating voice called out through the room, his powerful voice bouncing against the walls.

“Y-yes, please!” Gerard cried out, his arousal diminishing any signs of embarrassment. 

Frank loosened his tie, staring Gerard down until the quivering mess of a boy removed his fingers, whimpering and thrusting his hips in the air desperately.

The dominant man decided to take his time, unbuttoning each one of his shirt’s buttons slowly, his skilled tattooed hands moving teasingly lazily. Gerard rushed to push his skirt down, tossing it aside. His shirt and underwear joined quickly.

“Please, I need y-your hands, sir.”

The word caused Frank to rip his shirt open, buttons scattering as he ripped his belt off, curling it up in his hands.

“On your stomach, Gerard.”

The boy obeyed, presenting himself and arching his back at the same time.

Frank traced his hands along the curve of the boy’s ass, clenching the leather in his other hand. He leaned over, placing his much larger inked fingers in front of Gerard’s lips.

Gerard latched on immediately, sucking on the digits greedily as he thrust upwards, groaning as his bare ass came into contact with the erection that was straining against Frank’s slacks.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Frank tutted, removing his fingers from Gerard’s sinful mouth and trailing the saliva down his back and blowing on the cooling trails, watching the goose bumps rise along the backs of his thighs and arms.

Frank rested his lubricated fingers against Gerard’s entrance, pushing in slowly and enjoying the sinful moans falling from the boy’s mouth as he immediately jabbed into Gerard’s prostate.

Just as the boy was getting acclimatised to the pleasure washing over his body, Frank brought his hand up, striking down on the boy’s unmarred cheeks harshly. Gerard cried out, floundering slightly as his senses were assaulted with pain and pleasure.

Frank struck again, admiring how Gerard howled yet thrust himself back against his fingers and his hits.

He was such a pain slut, and Frank was enjoying every moment, pressing and jarring against Gerard’s prostate cruelly, coupling it with the snap of his expensive leather belt.

Dragging the offending object across the bright red cheeks, he entered a third digit, being careful not to damage anything but providing that smooth burn that drove the boy crazy.

“Frankie, please, touch me!” Gerard begged, scowling as Frank refused, smacking him again.

“I didn’t say you could speak, skank,” Frank chided. He enthused his point with the most brutal hit yet, Gerard sobbing desperately as his skin burned with a raging, pleasurable fire.

“Cum when you want, Gerard. You are safe with me.”

Gerard thrust himself back desperately, his moans getting louder and louder when suddenly he came, his cock spurting and twitching against the satin bedspread as Frank continued to assault his skin and his inner walls.

“You’ll always be safe with me, Gerard,” Frank soothed, allowing the boy to ride out his aftershocks, his muscles tensing and relaxing around Frank’s fingers.

Just to gain a reaction, Frank jabbed against the boy’s sweet spot so he could hear him scream one more time before removing his fingers, undoing his zip and unsheathing his monster member.

Gerard remained still, muttering some words of approval as Frank rubbed the head of it teasingly against his hole, rubbing his hands over the expansive flesh of his cock.

Resting the pulsating flesh between the red flesh of Gerard’s behind, Frank secured his twitching member between the cheeks, thrusting sloppily as he chased after his own orgasm.

Gerard allowed a few noises to escape him, thrusting back weakly but allowing Frank to use his body as he wanted, feeling every movement against his flaming skin.

“Fuck, Gerard,” Frank grunted, cumming against Gerard’s back, the colour of his seed rivalled by the creamy expanse of Gerard’s lower back.

He spurted along the flaming cheeks, stroking himself to allow the last few drops to escape before sighing, fetching a warmed, wet towel and wiping down Gerard’s lower back.

Grabbing some baby oil from the bedside table, he smoothed it on Gerard’s ass, rubbing it in and drying off his hands before collapsing on the bed, pulling Gerard to lay on top of him, covering them both with the sheets and drifting off.

***

“Next week at dinner. Do it without hesitation.”

“Yes sir.”

“Pledging allegiance.”

“Pledging allegiance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long story short i tried to overdose myself and it got messy.
> 
> im back and fine, its just an annoying transition so excuse me please if im irregular with updates.
> 
> im sorry about my laziness with finding of a mate, i've lost passion and it is hard.
> 
> enjoy
> 
> -D


	11. Billie Joe? More Like Billie No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are clarified about who exactly the snitch is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO THE SONG CALLED MINORITY BY GREEN DAY BEFORE READING THIS IT WILL MAKE SO MUCH MORE SENSE IF YOU DO TRUST ME

Today was a big day for Billie Joe.

He toiled. He killed. He gave his all so he could be rewarded with a day like this. After today, it was only going to get easier for him.

His body bobbed up and down excitedly as he bounced along down the corridor, black dress shoes sinking into the plush mauve carpet, dulling the thud of his footsteps.

He was going to meet the big man today. No, it wasn’t the day where he got his gold watch, or the day that he gets a bullet to his head for being incompetent. 

The boss man was expecting him, in his office, right about now as confirmed by his Rolex. 

Yes, he was a double agent… wait, no. A triple agent? It was hard to explain.

***

Three months earlier.

***

His head was tugged forward as the blindfold was ripped roughly off of his head, bright lights disorientating him, ears picking up murmurs and whispers, amounting to about three voices in total.

One noise overpowered all, the sound of a man’s voice – one of great power – asking him something, repeating a phrase over and over, shaking him with a great urgency.

His eyes focused in, two men becoming one. He was grey haired – balding – wearing an immaculate suit that was so obviously tailored personally. It clung to him, the linen stiff and white ranging from his pants to his pocket square. 

He was a part of the rival mafia – his name was something along the lines of… Ed?

Oh no. 

The man before him was Edwin Dun… and if you wake up in a mysterious room, strapped to a chair with plastic sheeting beneath you with that man standing in front of you, you should be praying for death, like Billie Joe was right now, his hands shaking in the metal cuffs.

“Know why you’re here?”

Billie Joe shook his head furiously, his stomach flipping as a smirk spread across the older man’s face.

“A few of my snitches told me that you’ve risen higher in the ranks,” he reached into his breast pocket, removing the white cloth from his breast pocket and dabbing it across his forehead, pocketing it once again. “I’m here to offer you another job.”

He laughed. “You want me to snitch on Mr. Iero?” The older man nodded.

“Fuck you.” 

He spat, his saliva hitting the edge of the greying man’s shoes. He seemed unfazed.

“Listen,” Ed trudged around a glinting metal bench to the side of the bound man, fingers tittering over the torture methods thoughtfully. He secured his grasp around a set of pliers. 

“Think of the mafia groups around town as great nations. Some are big and some are small, some are great…” he took a deep breath, “and some are naturally meant to be underdogs.”

“Frank’s morals are bent out of shape. He keeps our drugs out of business by staking a claim on our land and putting a bounty on my dealers’ heads,” he spat roughly. “By pledging allegiance to us, you’re staying away from that bastardly underworld that Frank calls his mafia.”

“As I said earlier, fuck you.”

Ed laughed to himself, brandishing the tool in his hands.

“I was afraid you’d say that. You see, men like you are a minority, unlike everyone in that dreaded stronghold that Frank has. They’re mould, faces in the crowd, and you need to be aware of what they are. I’m singling you out here to tell you what to do. Following orders is the only way you know.”

***

Those days of torture were long gone. He was playing their game, ‘snitching’ on Frank with minute detail and secretly hating every minute of them.

“Mr. Dun will see you now.”

The secretary walked away, Billie Joe secretly checking out her ass in her pencil skirt. He got up with a grunt, walking towards the big doors and knocking before entering the room.

“Sit the fuck down, now.”

Shit, this wasn’t a party. He’d done something wrong. As he took a seat, he tried to keep his cool. It wasn’t working.

“I pledge allegiance to the underworld,” Ed muttered, glaring straight at him as he uttered those words.

“What?” Billie Joe questioned, confused beyond belief, eyes following Ed as he stood up, walking towards the massive window behind him and gazing out of it.

“One nation underdog, there of which I stand alone.”

To put it simply; Billie was utterly screwed.

Someone found his songbook, they had ratted him out, and now his most feared enemy was reading his most rebellious song he had ever written. 

“A face in the crowd, unsung against the mould.”

Billie Joe shuddered, filling in the silence with his own voice.

“Without a doubt, singled out, the only way I know.”

***

Mikey bit at his thumbnail, staring across the room at Pete’s bass.

He’d kill him if he touched it, but the damned thing was so tempting, his fingers itching to run along the fret board with grace and precision.

Unfortunately, his captors didn’t think about his own instrument at home and didn’t bother to bring it to him, something that he was too shy to ask about.

Pete was out of the house, so what was stopping him from giving it a try?

Before he could think twice, the thing was plugged in and turned up to full volume, his thoughts blurring as he lost himself in his music, the strings settling his raging nerve endings and steadying his breath as the notes flew out in quick succession, getting so loud that he hardly noticed Pete standing in the doorway.

He suddenly stopped, his last chord ringing out and resonating in his ears as he watched Pete’s expression morph into something that could be called pride.

“I didn’t know you played.”

The statement hung in the empty silence, his breath catching in his throat as Pete neared him. 

“You’re good, but try the fifth fret on the third stroke instead of the seventh on the one down.”

Mikey looked at him like he grew five heads.

Pete sat next to him, leaning in so close he could feel hot breath on the side of his exposed neck.

His boyfriend leant further in, wrapping his fingers around the neck of the instrument and copying what Mikey was playing earlier, this time with slight changes. It already sounded way better, Mikey melting against Pete’s taught frame and swooning.

It was like he was in love all over again, and nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for the massive support! ive almost finished the first part of the story, meaning i will be moving onto the next book.
> 
> yes, i tried to kill myself, doesnt matter anymore. seeing those comments and the kudos makes the world of difference.
> 
> thanks for reading,
> 
> -D


	12. Frustrations And Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets mad, Gerard does something irrational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucking shit i am so sorry this took like two months
> 
> what a long time?
> 
> hope you enjoy

Frank Iero was furious.

He was minding his own business, sitting in his office and toiling over paperwork and filing, phone calls and meetings.

He certainly did not appreciate things that wasted his time, like his pet, Gerard.

It was the fifth time that day that Gerard had come into his office – his always-quiet office – and this time, he was sitting down across from him, sketching.

There was nothing wrong with what Gerard was doing, but the scratching sound of the pencil on paper drove Frank crazy, and not in a good way.

Scratch. Scratch, scratch. Frank gritted his teeth, stapling some pages together and putting them aside, allowing his gaze to fall on the boy in front of him. The sounds were getting more and more obnoxious as Gerard began shading, the strokes becoming broader and broader. 

Frank slammed his hand down hard on the table, effectively grabbing the other man’s attention.

He grabbed the page from beneath Gerard’s hands, gazing upon and inspecting the drawing of the two of them in the garden. It was quite impressive, but Frank didn’t have enough time to appreciate fine arts. No, he was pissed off.

The first tear of the page left Gerard in tears, watching helplessly as Frank tore the artwork apart bit by bit into pieces.

Mr. Iero leaned across the table, grabbing Gerard’s collar in both of his hands and hoisting him into a position where he was leaning over the desk.

“Do you think it’s okay for you to distract me?” Frank gritted out, voice laced with venom and pure annoyance. Gerard flailed a little bit, gripping Frank’s wrists in his own hands. His struggling was without result, the hands by his throat had a strong purchase on the material of his blouse.

“I expect a fucking answer when I talk to you, Gerard!” His voice raised, Frank shook the boy harshly.

“I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry!” He whined, struggling more and more until Frank pushed him back by his shoulders, causing Gerard to fall abruptly to the plush carpet with a screech. He lay there sobbing, head lowered defensively. 

“Get the fuck out of here and waste someone else’s time and space.”

***

Gerard wandered to the small park located behind the stronghold, sneaking past Billie Joe, who happened to be on a smoke break and was too invested in whoever was on the phone with him rather than the man escaping through the back gates.

He felt more freedom than he had in years, the fresh wind dancing over his skin, soaking up the feeling of independence and sweet, sweet escape. He hailed a taxi, hopping in and giving the address to his brother’s old flat where he hoped he would find shelter.

The streets that went past were familiar, each one becoming more and more recognisable until they pulled up out the front of the building that he used to visit frequently.

First things first, Gerard removed the three eviction notices from the front door, signing and successfully paying off the weekly cost. 

He then went inside, shrugging off his bag and wrinkling his nose at the smell of dirty dishes and rotting food.

This was going to be tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this book
> 
> im uploading the next book asap
> 
> what do you think frank will do when he finds out Gerard is gone?
> 
> what will happen to mikey when he realises his brother left him?
> 
> stay tuned
> 
> -D


	13. A/N

hey guys,

this series has moved on to the new book:

You Can't Tango With Two

go and check it out for the new chapter

-D


End file.
